Bumping
by Cygnus Alexandra
Summary: I was on my way to the library when I bumped into someone. Unfortunately, for the person I lost my balance and landed right on top… "Oof" I heard the person under me say. I straightened up, and was fixing my glasses when I heard the person ask me "Are you alright?" in a whisper


Bumping

Summary:

I was on my way to the library when I bumped into someone. Unfortunately, for the person I lost my balance and landed right on top…

"Oof" I heard the person under me say. I straightened up, and was fixing my glasses when I heard the person ask me "Are you alright?" in a whisper

Disclaimer: I do not own anything no matter how many times I wish I did.

I was on my way to the library when I bumped into someone. Unfortunately for the person I lost my balance and landed right on top…

"Oof" I heard the person under me say. I straightened up, fixing my glasses when I heard the person ask me "Are you alright?" in a whisper

I looked down straight to his eyes, blushing when I realized who it was. It was my crush, the one and only Neville Longbottom. I quickly stood up stammering apologies.

He stood up blushing as well and apologized for bumping into me.

"No, no, it was my fault" I said. "I wasn't looking where I was going."

"No" he said. It was mine." I should have been more alert."

I sighed knowing that if I didn't stop this we would go on and on so I said. "It was both our faults."

He smiled and as he extended his hand towards me introduced himself. "Hello, I'm Neville Longbottom, fourth year Gryffindor and you?"

"Nice to meet you Neville I'm Cygnus Knightson, fourth year Ravenclaw."

After shaking his hand I fixed my backpack and told him that I would see him later.

I was half way when I heard him shout to me.

"Wait!"

I stopped and looked behind me. He stopped in front of me and said. "Let me accompany you, that way I can do my homework too."

I smiled and said. "If you wish."

He nodded and walked with me towards the library.

"Can I ask you where you were headed to when we bumped?" I asked after a while

He told me that he was going to his common room since his other friends where busy and he didn't want to work alone.

I smirked and said in a teasing voice. "Then I'm glad I could help with your problem."

He blushed and mumbled something too low for my ears.

Once in the library I go to my usual table, taking my things out. . He sits next to me.

"Cygnus?" I heard him call timidly

I look up and asked: "What?"

"Can you help me with my potions assignments? I'm not that good at it". He said sheepishly

I smiled and nodded, putting my things aside.

"What do you have problems with?" I ask all serious.

"Everything" he answered embarrassed.

I was shocked – at the least- but I snapped out of it telling him that I couldn't teach him everything in one day but that if he liked I could give him tutoring.

He looked surprised and asked me "Are you sure? I don't want to waste your time."

"Don't worry I have tons of time to spare."

After I finished explaining the potions assignment to him, I asked "Do you need help with anything else?"

"No, thank you I have the others covered."

I nodded and got to work on mine.

We stayed there until it was dinner time. On our way to the great hall we planned when to meet next. Once in the entrance we separated, each to our respective tables.

I sat next to my best friend, Luna lovegood. She's very smart and observant. People thought she was loony because of the creatures she sees that no one else can.

"Did you finish your work?" She asks me in her dreamy voice.

"Yes"

"And did something happen on the way?"

I blushed at her question and told her everything.

"It seems that you had a great day" she said knowing my feelings for Neville.

"Maybe" I said

At the end of the meal we stood up to go to our common rooms and on our way I bumped into someone again. This time I didn't lose my balance, thank God.

"It seems we have bumped in to each other again" said Neville.

I looked up, with red cheeks, to see him blushing as well and said without thinking "At least I didn't land on top of you this time" that being said both of our blushes darkened, stepping away from him I made a hasty retreat grabbing Luna's arm and waving goodbye.

After arriving at the common room we went to sit at the farthest table.

"Well that was interesting" she told me.

I glared at her "Ha ha ha very funny" I told her in a sarcastic tone.

"At least he feels the same way."

"How do you know?" I ask dubious.

"Its plain obvious, I think you're the only one who doesn't see it" she said patting my hand

In the Gryffindor's boy dorm

"Was that the girl you were telling me about? Harry asked Neville.

"Yes, she's the one."

Harry smiled at Neville's nervousness. "I think that she's totally in to you."

Neville blushed and ask "Do you really think so?"

"I know so. You should ask her out, on a date."

"D-date?" He stuttered.

"Yes, you could say it's a way to apologize for bumping into her."

"Maybe" he said already thinking how to ask her.

He spent all night thinking about what Harry suggested. Every time he tried to ask her the words failed him. It wasn't until one week later that he could gather his courage and ask her.

"Cros?" He called to her.

"Yes, Nev?"

Taking a deep breath he asked "Would you like to go to the next Hogsmeade visit? As an apology for bumping into you."

"Sure, even though it isn't necessary." I replied blushing.

"Great I'll meet you at the Entrance Hall doors." he said excited.

The day of the visit arrived, I was very nervous.

"Calm down" said Luna.

"Sorry" I said taking deep breaths. "Is just that I'm so nervous, obviously, I can't stop thinking about what you said and all the possibilities it implies."

"Everything will be alright, just be grateful, and have fun. I'll leave you now, he's coming this way."

I turned and saw him coming my way. Arriving in front of me, he greeted me.

"Hello Cros! I hope I didn't make you wait too long..."

"No, its fine Luna kept me company. So where are we going?" I asked curious.

"Well first we could go to Honeydukes and then to The 3 Broomsticks, if that's okay?"

I smiled and said "Sure!"

At Honeydukes we bought a lot of candy. There he learnt my love for chocolate.

"Here" he said giving me a chocolate lollipop. I blushed while accepting it.

Before going to The 3 Broomsticks I asked if we could go to another shop. He agreed.

We were at the library store where I went to every section to see if there were any new books. I grabbed all the ones that were new. I saw him picking a few on Herbology.

While paying I asked him "You like Herbology don't you? "

He blushed and said "I like it. It's very interesting. All the different types of plants and their uses, at home I have my own greenhouse."

"You do?"

"I do, but I'm planning on expanding it."

"If you like I could help you." I told him while blushing.

"Really? That'll be great." he said excitedly.

After finishing our shopping we went to The 3 Broomsticks. He was a complete gentleman. After a few minutes he calls out to me

"Cros?"

"Yes?" I said looking up at him.

"There was another reason I ask you out today. I really like you and I would like if you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" He asked nervously.

I was shocked. I couldn't believe it. He really likes me. Recovering from the shock I looked at him shyly and answered "Yes".

He grabbed my hand and kissed it. After the meal, which he paid, even though I protested, we headed back to the castle.

Outside the pub he grabbed my hand and helped me with my bags. Again I protested but he seems deaf to them. At Hogwarts he led me to the lake where we spent the rest of the day sitting next to each other.

"I'm really happy you accepted" he said.

"I am too…,I… thought that you would never notice me."

"How couldn't I? You're beautiful, smart, brave and so much more." I blushed at his words.

Placing his fingers under my chin he lifted my head making me look at him.

"I love you, everything about you." He leant down, I sucked in a breath.

When his lips touch mine I felt a tingling all over my body. Closing my eyes I let myself go kissing him back…


End file.
